


High Class Homos

by lydiaofthefallen



Category: High Class Homos (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, M/M, high class homos, like really gay, momozerii, this story is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaofthefallen/pseuds/lydiaofthefallen
Summary: A gay prince and lesbian princess fake a marriage to appease their royal families. But let's be real, stories like that are never that easy. Are they?Original Comic by @Momozerii on Instagram. Go check it out and give her a follow because it's amazing!(I asked for and received her permission to create this story based on her comic)





	1. The Plan

“Goodbye Princess Sapphia, I look forward to our next meeting,” with a wink and a smile that would make any other woman swoon, Silas Kaylock, suitor number five, stepped into his carriage and was carried off towards the horizon.

Sapphia gave him nothing but a weak wave as he was entering his carriage. After that, she lowered her hand, groaned loud enough to have it echo off the walls of her castle, and allowed her shoulders to slump and her posture to falter for the first time that day. Her back ached, as did her cheeks from all the straight standing and fake smiles.

The guards chuckled at their posts in front of the castle doors, but did nothing more than that. Sapphia appreciated it, because if they commented on her frustration, she likely would have punched them. It would have hurt considering she would be punching their metal helmets, but it would be satisfying.

Shuddering at the memory of his wink, Sapphia turned away from the road and walked back inside, passing the same guards she thought about punching. Sapphia was more than grateful that the day was close to over, and that Silas had been an hour late due to the market being busy. Silas was one of the more bearable ones, a ‘gentleman’. Funny, smart, and handsome in a general sense. But that didn’t mean Sapphia had to like him, or fall for his painfully obvious pick-up lines.

When she stepped back into the palace, Sapphia was greeted by the stern gazes of her parents. She shuddered again, for a completely different reason. Pulling her shoulders back, she lifted her chin and straightened her posture. Not to make herself feel brave, or to hide her fear, but  _ because _ she was afraid. She knew how her parents were about manners and proper presentation, even when it was just the three of them.

“Mother, Father,” she greeted quietly, but just above a mumble. Because god forbid if she began mumbling whilst talking to the king and queen. The scandal that would bring, the shame upon their kingdom. Unbearable.

“How was the day with Lord Kaylock?” Her father asked. If he was any other father, it would have been a fun time for her to gossip and tell him everything she wanted to say. But he wasn’t any other father, so Sapphia didn’t.

“He was kind, and had interesting stories,” Sapphia answered vaguely, her talent for telling half-truths shinning in that moment. Her parents were bloodhounds for lies.

“We don’t care about his personality,” her mother snipped, eyes narrowing in distaste, “You weren’t spending the day with him to discover if he was interesting. You spent the day with him to see if he was suitable as a husband and as a future king. Did you not ask him any questions about his assets? The economy of his lands?”

“I did. Both his assets and lands are good. And… I understand mother,” Sapphia was really riding the line between speaking and muttering at that point, but her parents didn’t comment on it.

Her father spoke next, “You’re in your prime for marrying. If we don’t find someone suitable for you soon, I fear you’ll no longer be seen as available. Think over your suitors. We expect a decision. Soon.”

Nodding, Sapphia curtseyed once and hurried off. The pit in her stomach swirled with festering anger and sadness.  _ No longer be seen as available _ . What was she? Aging cattle? Sapphia was a living, breathing person, and  _ she _ should have been the one deciding who and when she wanted to marry.

It was a fantasy she sadly knew would never come to fruition, not with her parents breathing down her neck.

The farther away she got from her parents the less fearful she was and the more angry she became. Each step practically shook the walls, and the castle staff was sure to scurry out of her way whenever she approached. Smoke blew out of her nostrils and ears. 

Never in her life had Sapphia been so furious.

Sure, there were many other times that she got angry. Sapphia had a temper after all, but no asshole homophobe making comments on matters they didn’t understand could match the fuel her parents had just fed her fire.

Muttering - yes,  _ muttering _ \- insults and swears that were far too foul for her social standing, Sapphia only had one destination in mind. If there was hope for calming down and venting her aggression, she’d be able to do it there.

Slamming open the door she’d be walking towards, she announced “This. Is. Bullshit!”

“What happened?” August asked from his chair, tired and semi-emotionless.

Sapphia loved her best friend. He could handle her, he always had good advice no matter the situation, and most importantly, he would  _ never _ flirt with her. Because he was just as gay as she was. And god was she thankful for it.

“My parents made me meet another suitor. They wouldn’t shut up about me being in my ‘prime’ for marriage. And I had to walk around all day in this… stupid…” Sapphia hitched up the skirts of her dress and pulled it over her head. She enjoyed a nice dress, but the one her maids had shoved her into per the instruction of her mother was irritating her beyond comprehension, “thing!”

She threw it straight at August’s face, and past the fabric she could hear his loud sigh. Good. He was getting just as irritated as her. She loved it when they could bounce their anger off in other good-naturedly.

“I just want to run away with one of the maids. And I know you want to bone one of the nights. We’re both so tragically oppressed,” she cried dramatically, “They just won’t let the stupid thing go. Things would be so much easier if we just married- each… other…”

While Sapphia wouldn’t consider herself the smartest person in the room, that title usually went to August, she had a good head on her shoulders. And never had she been more thankful for it than when the idea popped into her head that would solve both of their problems.

“Hey,” she leaned against one of the armrests of August’s chair, intensity shining behind her blue eyes, “Marry me.”

“You really think that’ll work?”

August didn’t even question it. Another reason why Sapphia loved him. He was usually on the same page as her, and when he wasn’t, he didn’t question her ideas. Of which she had some weird ones.

“Uh, duh. Think about it! We’d never be pressured to marry again,” Sapphia listed the pros off on her hand, “We’d double the size of both our kingdoms, and we’d both be formally recognized as heirs.”

“Fair points,” August nodded, but his face turned to one of horror quickly, “What about when our parents expect grandchildren?”

Shrugging like it was no big deal, Sapphia stated “We’ll just tell them I’m infertile or something.”

She was making the plan up as she went along, but each statement that came out of her mouth, and each little bullet point that popped into her head was better than the last. Why hadn’t she thought of marrying August before? It would have saved her five painful meetings with suitors she had  _ no _ intention of marrying.

“That’s genius!”

“You in?”

“Yeah. Duh.”

Mood drastically better than it had been five minutes before she entered the room, she beamed, “Good, ‘cause I’m gonna go talk to the maids.”

Another sigh from behind her, but Sapphia couldn’t care less. All of her problems had just been solved. As long as they could pull the plan off.


	2. The Maid and The Knight

**The Maid**

While Odette had never considered her life at the castle to be anything but a job to assist her family, that didn’t mean she despised her station there. It was a nice job with nice people in a nice kingdom. There was never any major fuss other than a misordered shipment of goods or a panic over how many desserts they were supposed to make. She made the most of her situation and she was proud of that.

That fragile tranquility shattered the moment the girl with pink hair waltzed in. Her clothes flaunted a station higher than anyone else in the lower levels of the castle- almost exclusively used by the servants- and she looked around the kitchen like she had never been in one before. If her station was as high as her clothing implied, Odette wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t.

_ Who…  _ Odette wondered, shifting the heavy box in her arms,  _ Wow. She’s pretty, but kinda strange…  _

“Marla,” Odette called out to her closest friend and hardest worker. Not to mention one of the sweetest people she knew, “Who’s that?”

“Oh, her?” A servant approached the girl with a fresh slice of cake, eager to please. It was strawberry, and almost the same shade as her hair, “That’s Princess Sapphia. She’s visiting. Rumor has it she’s going to marry our prince soon.”

Another one of Odette’s favorite things about Marla, she always knew what was up. Odette didn’t like concerning herself with the affairs of the people above them unless it directly had to do with her, any of her workers, or a change in their schedule that would immediately need to be worked in. It was too much of a hassle and a waste of time to seek out idle gossip. So when she needed information -which she rarely did, she was fine with being detached- Marla was there to fill in the gaps in her knowledge.

_ Huh. _

Odette set down her last box, called over a worker to unpack it, and moved on to the freshly washed lettuce waiting on the counter. Picking up the proper knife, she set to work on cutting it into proper salad sized bites for the royal’s upcoming lunch. Right after they served lunch, they would begin the preparations for dinner. No breaks for them.

_ What’s a princess like her doing here with us?  _ Odette’s mind wandered as she worked, her hands so practiced that she didn’t fear accidentally harming herself,  _ And she might marry Prince August. _

Giggles drew Odette out of her lettuce-cutting haze. Searching for the source, she found Sapphia and Marla chatting. Both of them were blushing, and Odette’s eyes widened at that. She knew that far off look in their eyes, the twitch of the lips. If Princess Sapphia was supposed to marry their prince, then why was she  _ flirting _ with one of the maids? 

Setting her knife aside, Odette supposed she could indulge herself in the current affairs of the upper-class just this  _ once.  _ Besides, Odette was more than curious about why she found it okay to interrupt the staff’s work, flirting or not. Did she not understand the schedule they were on to keep the royal family happy? She was  _ part  _ of a royal family. Not that it mattered. Because she was fed from a silver spoon her entire life, pampered, praised, and expected to do nothing but inherit her kingdom, marry, and keep things from ruin. What a life it must have been.

“Excuse me, your highness,” Odette called, approaching, “I would appreciate it if you would refrain from distracting my coworkers.”

“Odette,” Marla hissed in embarrassment.

“Killjoy,” the princess deadpanned.

Odette frowned. No matter how gorgeous the princess was, she didn’t appreciate her judgement. Especially when  _ she  _ was the one in the wrong for disrupting their carefully created schedule.

“Unfortunately, I have to be.”

“Wait, Odette-”

Odette motioned to the kitchen door with her hand, “No! She’s distracting all of us and needs to leave!”

“Hah, does that include you too?” The princess sniped, a smirk forming on her lips.

Odette would never admit the truth, “No!”

Realizing the princess would never leave of her own accord, Odette took a chance and gave her a few small pushes until she was just outside the kitchen door. Then, she slammed it in the princess’ face. That felt good. From the other side, she could hear the princess complaining about being kicked out.

Turning away from the door, Odette ignored the eyes on her and went back to work, despising the fact that her mind was still stuck on pink hair and blue eyes.

**The Knight**

Percival’s day had been going well. Granted, he was sure his positive attitude had something to do with that, but he stood by his mentality that a good attitude would always keep things running smoothly.

So, he woke up, changed into his armor, ate, and left the barracks to gather in the courtyard to begin soft drills before moving on to the harder ones. Even the soft drills were difficult, and required breaks every so often, but the satisfaction of the overall training always kept morale up. That and Percival’s attitude, but he’d never toot his own horn out loud.

When he was working on the second set of drills, sparring, with his fellow knights, his good mood meter raised when he caught sight of Prince August wandering out of the palace and around the courtyard.

“Your Highness, look out,” Percival warned when he got a little too close to the sparring borders, too immersed in his book to notice. None of the knights would ever dare harm the prince, even on accident, but it wasn’t worth the risk. Prince August looked over, and Percival removed his helmet to greet him with a smile, “Prince August!”

“Hello Commander,” August greeted with a more contained smile. August wasn’t an emotionless royal, and Percival was thankful for it. He would smile and laugh and was kind, which was why Percival was okay with stepping away from training to talk to him.

“Please, sir. Just call me Percival. I was only promoted last month so I’m not used to the title yet.” A title well-deserved. Percival had dreamed of climbing the ranks like that since he picked up his first training sword, and he was finally doing it, “Were you reading a book, sir?”

“Yeah, it’s a collection of fairy tales that Sapphia gave me.”

“Wow that’s incredible!” Percival beamed, before his mood took a drop, “I wish I could read…”

“I could teach you if you want,” August offered.

Mood taking another 180, Percival’s eyes widened. Learning to read from the prince? He knew that the Prince was kind based on their past interactions, but he didn’t know he’d be kind enough to personally offer to teach him how to read. Recommend a tutor possibly, but having the tutor be the  _ prince himself _ ? It was too much to even hope for. 

“For real?” August nodded, “Sir, I would like that very much!”

“Well, we can read a book together whenever you have a day off training.”

Lost in his excitement, Percival grabbed both of Augusts’ hands since his book was safe in the crook of his arm and exclaimed, “Thank you for being so kind and generous, Your Highness.”

“Percy, it’s time to go!”

“See you tomorrow, Your Highness!” Percy ran to meet up with his friends, his permanent smile even wider. He was going to learn to read! And with the prince, no less.

**The Royals**

Much like how Sapphia burst into Augusts’ room when he was on his short visit to her kingdom a week before, August walked into Sapphia’s room, and fell onto her chaise with a dramatic groan.

“Sapphia,” he stretched out her name like it was her he was annoyed with and not a cute, oblivious knight. She sat down in the chair closest to the chaise and rested her chin on her hand. Her brows were drawn and her lips were in a thin line. She didn’t have a good day either. Good. Their best rants were when both of them were fired up about something.

“You’re uncharacteristically dramatic today,” she stated tiredly.

Sapphia had always been the more dramatic of the two, but that didn’t mean August didn’t have his moments. They fed off of each other, and after being so close for so long, with the impending engagement announcement they were working on, it’d only get worse and better for the both of them.

“Commander Percival is a moron,” he admitted, cheeks burning as he remembered the events of mere minutes before, “He held my hands as if it was no big deal.”

“You big baby.” August was expecting an insult, but he still didn’t enjoy it being said out loud. Not that he could ever get mad at Sapphia. She flopped down on the chaise next to him, sighing loudly, “I got kicked out of the kitchen today by a hot maid.”

The two laid in silence for a few seconds before their stomachs rumbled in unison. Always in sync, the two of them.

“Wanna go eat some snacks?” Sapphia asked.

August didn’t have to think about his answer, “Yeah.”

Anything to get their minds off of how hopelessly gay they were.


	3. Breakfast and First Dates

**Odette**

Odette was fuming. Out of all the other servants, she was the one stuck with serving Princess Sapphia breakfast. Why her? She had so many other important things to do. She had to plan for lunch, make sure their daily deliveries were sorted out, and she had to watch the bakers because they always snuck one or two pastries that were meant for the royal family. Anything  _ but _ seeing Princess Sapphia again to renew her interest.

But no, life had never been that kind to her.

So Odette quietly opened Sapphia’s door, sneaking up to the bed. Princess Sapphia certainly did not sleep like one. She was drooling, with hair sticking out in every direction.

“Princess,” Odette said with no response. Sighing in frustration, she shook Sapphia twice, “Princess Sapphia!”

Groaning tiredly, Sapphia pushed herself up, and Odette’s heart stopped, “What?”

_ Skin, skin, skin.  _ She repeated mentally, eyes stuck on the tanned skin on her chest, peeking out from her undergarments.

Sapphia stared at her in silence for a few moments before she seemed to realize what state of undress she was in.

“Ah!” Sapphia pulled her blankets around her body like a cocoon, “Please wait outside for a minute!”

Gladly rushing from the room, Odette forced out an “Yes, Your Highness!”

Staring at the silver tray in her hands, Odette’s face remained hot as she thought over what had happened.

_ I feel awful for invading her privacy like that. I have to apologize. _

Finally, Sapphia peeked her head out, “I am so sorry you had to see me like that. Honestly.” The door opened.  _ Skin. Skin. Skin!  _ “I have  _ terrible _ bedhead in the morning.”

Eyes widening, Odette shot her gaze anywhere but Sapphia as she held out the tray. She assumed Sapphia was embarrassed because she was only in her undergarments, but what she actually wanted to fix was her  _ hair _ .

“Oh, breakfast? Nice, thank you,” Sapphia took the tray with a smile, “Would you like to join me?”

Brain short circuiting, Odette’s mind finally moved a little faster, and she shouted out her apology, “I’m sorry!” And she ran.

Arriving back in the kitchen, Marla greeted her with a smile, but paused when she noticed how out of it Odette was. Sitting on one of the crates, she dropped her head into her hands.

“Marla, I can’t do this anymore,” she whimpered, “She’s too much.”

“W-what happened?”

Odette didn’t know where to begin.

**Sapphia**

“August… I’m  _ so _ stupid!” Sapphia cried. It was only after she ate her breakfast and put on a shirt that she realized why Odette had been so flustered and had run away so quickly, “I made her so uncomfortable that she ran away. What do I do?”

August let out a small  _ oof _ when Sapphia practically jumped on him to cry into his chest.

“I shouldn’t have assumed that she was into women in the first place. Women are so much more complicated than men,” August set a hand on her head, “At least you can tell when they like you.”

“Normally I’d agree with you,” August sighed.

“But?”

That was the cue August was obviously waiting for as he began a rant of his own, “Commander Percival is so dense. I gave him  _ so _ many hints. He didn’t give off any straight vibes either. But… Argh! He’s so stupid!”

It was August’s turn to flop back onto the bed. Sapphia cracked up at that. August could be more dramatic than her at times, and they were her favorite.

“Haha,” Sapphia wiped tears from her eyes, “But really, I need a girlfriend.”

Frowning, August nodded, “Yeah… we have to find partners before we get engaged. Things will be a lot harder afterward.”

Reaching out to grab a quill and a piece of parchment from August’s nightstand, Sapphia doodled.

“Okay, here’s the plan. I know for sure Marla likes me, so I’ll go on a date with her. Plus, she’s cute. You make it clear to Percival that you like him. We tell them our plans and then get married. We pretend to have marital issues and get separate bedchambers. I promote Marla to lady-in-waiting, and you make Percival your bodyguard. And voila! Everyone wins.”

Sapphia proudly held up her doodle, smiling brightly. It was the most in-depth plan they’d come up with since the idea first popped into their heads, and while it wasn’t foolproof, it  _ was  _ smart enough that it would work.

“Sounds like a solid plan, but… I thought you really like Odette? You’re just gonna give it up?”

Brows furrowing, Sapphia nodded slowly. No matter how attractive she found Odette and her personality, she had to play it safe. It wasn’t just her that this plan would affect, it would affect August as well.

“I don’t know how she feels about me. I don’t wanna risk it. I’ll talk to Odette tomorrow.”

And she did. The next day after breakfast, Sapphia made the trip to the lower levels and easily found Marla working in the kitchen. The two exchanged smiles and Sapphia struck up a conversation about the carnival that was supposedly going through the castle town.

“Would you like to go with me, on a date?” Sapphia asked, the words coming out in a jumble, but Marla understood.

“Yes. Yes, that would be wonderful!” Marla was practically jumping with excitement. 

“So, noon tomorrow okay with you?”

“Yes, your highness!”

“Please, call me Sapphia.” It would be strange if Marla called Sapphia “Your Highness” all the time when they were supposed to be dating.

“Right, I’m truly excited for tomorrow!”

As the two relished in their forming feelings, neither of them saw Odette pass by, a frown on her face.

~*~

Sapphia was up long before noon the next day. She rushed through her morning routine and ate the breakfast a maid delivered for her- not Odette, which made her frown. When she was finished, she hurried out of her room and barged into August’s without warning.

“August!” She hissed. No response, “August, wake up!” She pulled on his cheek this time, receiving a tired groan in return, “August, I need your help! Do you have any hats?”

“... in the closet,” August mumbled into his pillow, pointing to the opposite side of his room.

Sapphia slid open the closet door and stepped inside. Sure enough, on the back wall were a small array of hats right next to the crowns he never wore. She picked out the plainest one there, tucking her hair under it as she pulled it on.

“August, I’m borrowing one of your capes!” Sapphia picked a blue one off the rack. His capes took up an entire wall, so she doubted he would miss one.

“Mmm, okay.”

Closing the closet door behind her, Sapphia bid goodbye to August and received a grumble in return. What a princess.

She knew she was at least half an hour early to pick Marla up, but when she entered the kitchen, she saw her waiting near the newest batch of shipment boxes. Sneaking up behind her, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Marla!” She greeted cheerfully, “Ready to go?”

Marla nodded enthusiastically. Sapphia grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the kitchens, up to the nearest exit from the castle. As they were jogging away from the walls, Sapphia spotted Percy at one of the guard posts.

“Hey, Marla! Have a good day!” Percy called down.

“Hey, Percy!”

Not being able to resist, Sapphia yelled, “August says hi!”

“Who are you?” Sapphia giggled at that.

“I can’t wait to show you around the Castle Town. There’s so much to do, especially because there’s a carnival passing through,” Marla beamed.

There truly was. The first thing they did was get some food, because even though they had both recently eaten breakfast, Marla insisted that carnival food was on a different level. Sure enough, it was. The blend of flavors on top of the foods from a country Sapphia didn’t even bother to try to place, was phenomenal.

Games came next. Sapphia rocked the dart toss, hitting enough balloons for a stuffed animal that she gifted to Marla. Neither of them were sure what kind of animal it was, but it was cute and made both of them happy nonetheless. When they moved on to the strength test, Marla repaid Sapphia by winning her a gorgeous necklace - which Sapphia was very happy about because she didn’t like the person running the game.

When they were passing by the petting zoo, the owner called them over, holding up a bunny as white as snow.

“You look like a wonderful, young couple. How about a nice pet to bring home together? This particular rabbit is blessed with magic, and will be able to talk to you. Spilling a few secrets, perhaps?” 

The whole speel sounded rehearsed and too good to be true, but Sapphia stared into the eyes of the bunny and knew it had to be hers. Marla stepped up and retrieved her wallet, frowning at the empty leather that greeted here, a fly passing by on its way to the food. Giggling, Sapphia pulled out her own wallet - never empty for obvious reasons - and bought her new best friend (sorry August).

By that point, the sun was sighting and the stars were starting to show their smiles. Sapphia like to think that they were smiling in approval at the blossoming romance between the royal and the servant.

Her happiness came to a screeching halt when she saw a flash of hideously green hair. Pausing, she turned to find the person again the crowd, but by that point they were out of sight.

“Sapphia? What’s wrong?” Marla asked, noticing that she was walking alone.

Shaking her head to snap out of her funk, Sapphia gave Marla a reassuring smile, “Nothing! Just thought I saw something.”  _ Or someone. _

Reaching out and grabbing Sapphia’s hand, she led her over to the castle road, a skip in her step. Sapphia wished she could share her enthusiasm. It was an amazing first date, and Sapphia could feel the feelings bubbling in her gut, warming into something pleasant. So why did that split-second face in the crowd throw her off so badly?

“You must be getting tired,” Marla chirped, “Let’s get back to the castle.”

Neither of them could see Percy or any other guard waiting at the castle entrance. It must have been an overlapping break time. Sapphia made a mental note to talk to August about his castle security. 

“I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for showing me around,” Sapphia adjusted the hat on her head, itching to take it off.

“Thank you for inviting me in the first place! Normally people don’t pay attention to me,” Marla pouted, quickly recovering, “So when you asked me… it made me really happy.”

Marla took a step towards Sapphia, and her mind immediately shot towards all the implications behind that single step. What was Marla going to do? Did she believe in their relationship as much as Sapphia did? Sapphia had only ever flirted, she didn’t know what to do.

But then soft lips pressed against her cheek. Sapphia’s face lit on fire. It probably looked like it too. Marla was a bit more composed, but still slightly flushed. The two of them were dorks, and Sapphia couldn’t be happier about it.

“Holy shit!” Percy cried from the watchtower. He was either back from his break or he had been there the entire time, secretly sleeping or listening. Either option wouldn’t surprise Sapphia.

“Shut up Percy!” Marla yelled back.

The two went their separate ways when they were back in the castle, careful not to be seen together so late at night when both of them should have been in their rooms. Sapphia immediately made a little nest out of her best blankets and pillows for her new pet. She set the hat and cape on her chair as a reminder to return them to August.

After preparing for bed, she laid under her covers reflecting on the night. It was wonderful, Marla was wonderful. She was full of hope for the future, and for the plan that she came up with in a solid thirty seconds.

And yet the green hair wouldn’t leave her mind. She turned onto her side and banished the thoughts. She wouldn’t think of him. Not now, not ever again.


	4. The Pains of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a break from the state of the world right now. Even if you take this as an escape from the world, I highly encourage you to seek out and sign all of the petitions calling for justice and equal rights that black people have been denied for hundreds of years.
> 
> Black Lives Matter!

“Marla is  _ so  _ great, Kirk. I still can’t believe it was all real.” The ‘magic rabbit’ that she bought at the fair didn’t seem very magic. It hadn’t said a word despite the seller's promises that it could talk, and it didn’t show any signs of understanding her either. Still, it was nice having someone else to talk to. Frowning, Sapphia picked the rabbit up so she could look into his eyes, “You don’t talk much, do you? The merchant said you were magic…”

“Hey Saph, how was your… is that a rabbit?”

Sapphia wasn’t upset that August invited himself in without knocking. If he were to stumble upon a compromising situation, Sapphia’s “precious virtue” wouldn’t be at risk. Perhaps that was why she had so little shame?

“Yeah! I bought him at the market. His name is Kerkylas. He kinda looks like you, ha ha!”

Maybe Kerk  _ did _ understand what people around him were saying, because as soon as she compared him to August, he pulled the perfect “Are you serious?” face - deadly similar to how August usually looked at Sapphia.

“Anyway, how was your date?” Completely disregarding the compliment? Insult? August sidled up to Sapphia, eager for juicy details.

“Oh, it was so fun! Marla showed me around the town and even kissed my cheek… but… I thought I saw an old suitor of mine. Nicolosi. He tried to court me a few years ago. He seemed nice even after I said no, so we became friends. He was a toxic friend though, and when he found out I was gay things got worse.”

Times were so good when Sapphia first met Nicolosi. She was still new to the world, to friendship. She didn’t see the warning signs as they appeared until she was too deep in to feel confident about any decisions she made. Ending their friendship felt like a betrayal, but staying with him would be condemning herself. She loved him, never in the way  _ he _ wanted, but she did love him. Until she realized that the love was destroying her from the inside out and she had to let him go.

Not wanting to think about that time of her life, Sapphia shook her head, “Anyway, he’s in the past. I thought I saw him, but I guess it’s just paranoia.”

August didn’t buy Sapphia’s casual dismissal, but he didn’t push much further, “Don’t worry, I doubt he’s in my kingdom, and if he is I can banish him right away.”

Just what Sapphia needed to hear. August was always better with words than she was - and yet he couldn’t confess to Percy, “Anyway, do you have any weird stories about suitors?”

Eyes gaining the same distant look that Sapphia had seconds before, August smiled, “Well… once when I was really young, I befriended a girl. Her name was Luna. I forgot all about her until recently. I got a love letter from her by the royal postal service. Apparently, she became a witch and a menace to society. She’s wanted in 27 kingdoms.”

Laughing at the absurdity of both of their past love lives, Sapphia rested against August’s back, “Hahaha! Straight girls are wild.”

“Yeah, they are. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! My dad is planning a ball in a few weeks-” Noticing the sudden silence, August glanced at his companion, “Saph?” Asleep, of course. “Wow. You must have been real tired from that date.”

Shifting her so she could lie on the bed, August pulled the covers over her after she was sure her shoes were off, “This Nicolosi guy she’s talking about seems like bad news.”

_ And she was already so stressed about what happened with Odette… I just hope Marla will be good for her. _

“Don’t worry Sapphia,” August’s hand instinctively reached out to pet the rabbit just in front of him, “You’re my best friend. I promise to look out for you.”

With that, he gave his friend a final once over and left her room.

“Is everything alright, sir?”

Percy. August nearly forgot that he had walked with him to Sapphia’s room since they were supposed to have their lessons.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me, Commander. Did you bring a book today?”

“Yes sir! I picked out a cool one.”

**Odette**

Odette was still pondering Marla’s absence in the kitchen when the devil herself skipped in like she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Hey Odette!”

“Marla! There you are! Where were you all day? Everyone else went to sleep.”

Other people had picked up Odette slack, so she let  _ someone  _ know that she was going somewhere- but not Odette. And that didn’t sit well in her stomach. Marla was her friend, and was supposed to talk to her. She saw Marla and Princess Sapphia sneaking out earlier in the day. What gives?

“Odette,” Marla had stars in her eyes, “You will not  _ believe _ what happened today. You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Uh, okay.” Again, what gives?

“Princess Sapphia and I…” Odette immediately perked up at the name. Marla was willingly giving up the Princess’ name, confirming everything Odette already knew. “Went on a date!”

Something in Odette’s body dropped. Her stomach? Her heart? Her faith in humanity? She couldn’t pinpoint it exactly, but she didn’t have the time to think about it before her mouth started speaking words her brain didn’t tell it to, “Well, yeah, duh. I saw you guys sneak out. I just didn’t think you’d be out so long.”

“We got a little carried away and visited every merchant in Castle Town,” Marla waved a dismissive hand, then reached into her bag and pulled out a large stuffed animal, “She even won me this!” Odette wasn’t sure how to react to that. They had so much fun… “Hey, you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah. I’m… really happy for you,” Odette’s mouth was saying the words her brain didn’t want her to again, “I’m just tired, don’t worry. I’m gonna get ready for bed.”

Odette was in a haze as she changed out of her work clothes into something much more comfortable. Even after laying in bed for a few minutes, cursing at herself for not being able to shut her brain off. Eventually, she gave in and took the servant hallways to one of the towers to look at the stars. It always calmed her to the point of sleep.

“Can you let Commander Percival know that I’m looking for him?” Odette asked one of the on duty guards, “I’ll be on the third tower.”

“I’ll let him know.”

Nodding and thanking the guard, Odette made her way to her favorite tower and took a seat on the edge. In her opinion, it had the best view compared to the others. She wasn’t sure how long she was waiting before Percy’s footsteps came up behind her.

“Hey Odette! You wanted to see me? I just finished my lessons.”

“Yeah, I needed your advice on something. Sometimes, I have trouble figuring out my emotions. Especially when it comes to other people,” Odette admitted, knowing Percy would never reveal her secrets without her express permission, “There’s this person. The first time I saw her, I just kinda fixated on her.”  _ Pink hair… bright eyes… and her smile…  _ “And when I think about her… I get such a weird feeling in my gut.”

“Odette,” Percy smiled, “Sounds like love to me.”

“That!” Odette brightened in realization, “I think that’s it! Thank you Percy!”

_ It all makes sense now…  _ Odette pushed herself to her knees,  _ The reason Sapphia dating Marla bothers me… the reason I think about Sapphia so much… this burning feeling inside. _

“I’m… in love with Marla!” Odette jumped to her feet and proclaimed it to the world, “And jealous of Sapphia! I think…”

Odette felt ready for bed now. Her mind could rest easy. She was  _ jealous  _ of Sapphia. Of course. 

But her smile… 


End file.
